Date a Live: Two of Five
by St. Shade
Summary: There are only two ways you can you can neutralize a Spirit. The first is to simply kill them. The second, less messy way involves Shido Itsuka sealing them by... making them fall in love with him. But what if a Spirit were to fall in love with someone other than Shido? Slight AU fic, starting before Volume 6.
1. Daisuke Revival

**Good evening, readers, this is St. Shade, about to attempt what I assume to be is the most audacious and controversial experiment of a fanfic. Emphasis on "assume", because I haven't heard of other fics similar to one you're about to read.**

 **Date a Live and any related material is the property of Koshi Tachibana, Tsunako, and maybe AIC Plus+. I do not own anything except for OC Characters created for this fanfic.**

 _Four years ago._

Tucked amongst the numerous hills of Japan was a small tract of land belonging to the Lemaire family, one that had grown rich off the necessity known as real estate. Aside from being one of the numerous spots used to entertain wealthy guests, it was also the usual hangout for a group of friends dubbed "The Five Senses." by their leader, Adrien Lemaire. They were presently on the Lemaire estate's highest hill, where one could see a great deal of the surrounding greenery found in Japan's mountains.

"This is it! The perfect spot for the Five Senses' photograph!" Adrien cried as he fiddled with the camera.

On the surface, Adrien could only be described as an angel in the eyes of your average Japanese girl: blond, exotic, and rather charming in general. Scratch said surface, however, and you'd find that he was also a hyperactive, eccentric Japanophile wanting to be a mangaka. Which, after careful thought, probably would explain his self-imposed codename, [Sight]. And his eclectic taste in close friends.

"That's the seventh time you've said that, Adrien. Can we please just stick with this one?" asked Daisuke Asano, the largest (and longest-suffering) of his companions. With his spiky tan hair, sunglasses, and fanged teeth, one would probably have mistaken for him for a run-of-the-mill delinquent. In truth, he could be perfectly rational and pleasant on a normal day, if a bit asocial. But given that he could simply end real thugs through nerve strikes, well, it gave Adrien reason to dub him [Touch]. Still, he was definitely more docile compared to...

"Why do we need to do these stupid poses again?" Hiyori Osugi. A moderate-chested, dark haired, and slightly trigger-happy girl who was not only skilled in martial arts, but could even beat Daisuke in direct combat. The only reason she was [Smell] instead of [Touch] was that she was also an avid gardener, preferring to work with sweet-smelling flowers such as magnolias and sweet-peas.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it." Daisuke replied, looking at a sheet of paper with said poses drawn onto them.

"Daisuke, you're the one who just needs to point. I'm over here trying to tear my shirt off!" The next member was Hiyori's fraternal twin brother, Hayato. Compared to Hiyori, he was definitely the calmer, more book-smart of the two, which unfortunately meant being everyone's tutor come exam season. He was also pretty good at cooking too, making it little wonder that Adrien christened him with the codename [Taste].

"Adrien-san, couldn't we have done something more...normal?" Their last member, Miku Izayoi, was a short, indigo-haired girl who was… well-endowed for a fifteen-year-old girl. She wasn't exactly the smartest nor the strongest out of the five of them, pretty much making her the baby of the bunch. The only real defining trait she had was her excellent singing voice, which meant that Adrien dubbed her [Sound]. Not that he ever actually listened to her of course.

Daisuke sighed and walked over to Hayato and Miku, and gave them slightly more normal poses they could use for the picture. Just in time for Adrien to finish prepping the camera.

"Right, good enough! Everyone get into your poses, we only have twenty seconds for this!"

There was a great deal of panic as everyone hurried into their respective poses. Well, everyone but Daisuke, who simply moved to the left of the camera and pointed a little to the side. Miku slid next to him and pointed her right arm towards the ground, using her other arm to brace it. Over on the right, Hiyori had her arms framing her face, while Hayato simply did a three-point kneel. Adrien barely managed to slide in the center and bend his arms back before the camera shutter flashed. Once they were sure it was over, the poses were quickly dropped as Adrien ran to check the camera, Daisuke following close behind.

Adrien frowned as he inspected the final product. "Daisuke, did you change the poses on me _again_?"

Daisuke cast his gaze on everyone else's terrified faces, holding it a little longer when it fell on Miku's. "Hey, your poses called for Hayato to nearly rip his shirt off. And were you seriously trying to make Miku stick her butt in the air?"

Curiously, Adrien's eyes flickered between Daisuke and Miku. Then they turned back to the picture. "Alright, I suppose this will work, too." he sighed.

"Thank you. Now, can we please be normal people for five minutes and have a picture we can proudly leave on the mantle?"

 _Present day._

There were so many things wrong with this picture, Daisuke concluded as he readjusted to the world of the waking.

To start with, he hadn't had a normal dream; those tended to have little details you made in your head that you realize don't make sense later. But the more he mulled it over, the more he realized every detail was correct: Adrien's poses, Miku and Hayato changing poses at the last second, the picture, etc..

The next thing wrong involved where and when he had woken up. Daisuke was long used to waking up in the privacy of his room, at around 9 in the morning. Which was a far cry from waking up in a hospital room when the sun hadn't even risen. Or being surrounded by not only his parents, but Adrien's, the twins', and Miku's as well. Wasn't his mom supposed to be on an assignment this week? Shouldn't the Lemaires be in Europe instead of Japan?

But the worst part? He wasn't sure why he was in the hospital in the first place. He didn't remember suffering a cold or any injuries as of late, and some quick patdowns didn't suggest any broken bones, busted heads, sprained ankles, missing lungs, or anything else warranting a surgery or rest. So why was everyone sharing worried looks and not saying anything?

"Uh, hey Dad, hey Mom." Daisuke spoke, hoping to break the ice. "What's going on?"

Any coherent response he had hoped for was squashed as his teary-eyed parents pulled him into an embrace. His dad, an equally tall Hiroto, managed to restrain himself into sniffling.

"DAISSUUKKEEE! My baby boy's come back to me! BWWAAHAAHHAAGGHH!"

His wife Chiyuri, not so much.

"Mom! Dad! I'm fine, I'm fine!" Daisuke managed to choke out. "I'm physically, mentally, emotionally fine! I just don't remember how and why I'm in the hospital, that's all!" The Asanos extricated themselves from their son and went back to exchanging nervous glances.

"Uh, Is there something I should know?" Daisuke shivered as the nervousness began infecting him. More glances were traded before his dad began to speak.

"Son... what's the last thing you remember?" Hiroto asked.

Daisuke needed a moment to think before he responded."Well, me and the others were on the road somewhere with everyone else. We were trying to help Miku get through that scandal and-" He suddenly struggled to remember subsequent events. "That's it. I don't know what happened afterwards."

There was more murmuring amongst the adults over what to tell Daisuke. In the end, Adrien's father decided he should be the one to break it to him.

"Daisuke, It appears that, last year, another car smashed into yours and sent you off the road. Miku... was the only one who managed to survive."

It took a few seconds for the weight to hit Daisuke's gut."Wait, WHAT?! Are- are you saying me, Adrien and the twins have been dead FOR A YEAR?!" He screamed, double-checking himself for any injuries he might have missed.

"But in light of recent events," Mr. Lemaire hastily added, " there is a possibility that the others might come back like-"

"Adrien and the twins are still dead?!" Daisuke interrupted. Adrien's father fell silent, as did the other adults. Their cessation from speaking was enough of an answer.

"So, for all we know they could still be- oh God. Ohh god. Ooohhh god.

I don't feel-feel so good anymore."

Daisuke wasn't able to get any sleep later that night. In an effort to cheer him up, the adults had promised him that he'd be able to contact Miku. Luckily, it worked, albeit with a slight side effect. His brain was wracked with far too many questions and other things he needed to process.

After the accident, Miku had tried restarting her idol career on her own. However, due to ... recent traumatic events, her voice had been rendered silent on the day of the performance. Since the one thing Miku had prided herself on was singing, it may have very well been a death sentence for the poor girl. But then, by some miracle, Miku's voice and confidence came back to her. She managed to restart her career on the third try, and became so popular that there was barely a single Japanese soul who hadn't heard of her. Still, the now famous idol chose to sever all contact from the outside world, parents included, with no explanation whatsoever.

And why was Miku advertising herself as a lesbian?! What that hornhead manager had done was unforgivable, but surely she knew all men weren't as slimy as he was!

The next morning, Chiyuri walked into the by her exposed, jagged teeth, they hadn't been very successful.

"No luck?" Daisuke remarked with an equally exhausted expression. "Ugh. How am I supposed to tell her I'm alive and well-ish?"

He didn't expect his mom to slump further, however. "Actually, there is one way we could put the two of you in contact."

"Okaaayyy. So what's the problem?"

"The Lemaires were the ones who came up with it."

 **FIN**

 **If you have any requests, questions, comments, or constructive criticisms, please leave them in the Reviews Section. Again, I'm not sure if there are any similar fics out there, so any sort of feedback, even very critical feedback, would be GREATLY appreciated.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good Night!**


	2. Miku Found

**A/N: Good evening, readers, this is St. Shade, here with the second chapter for Date a Live: Two of Five. Due to the lack of feedback, I'm still not sure whether this experimental fic was such a good idea, so PLEASE let me know in the Reviews section!**

 **Date a Live and any related material is the property of Koshi Tachibana, Tsunako, and maybe AIC Plus+. I do not own anything except for OC Characters created for this fanfic.**

Mom was right, Daisuke thought. This was a stupid idea.

The Lemaires seemed to think that the only Daisuke was ever going to speak to Miku if the Izayois "hired" him as a bodyguard. While it was admittedly the best compared to other ideas the Asanos shot down (cross-dressing being a major no-no), there were still one or two issues with it. The major one being Daisuke's nervousness; he wasn't exactly someone who was officially trained and licensed to be a bodyguard. Sure he could be pretty decent at stopping a gang of thugs, but a swarm of rabid fans?

Daisuke's mom, on the other hand, was trained in being a bodyguard, and took great pains to make her son look and feel like one. For starters, Daisuke was dolled up in a dark gray business jacket, a white dress shirt, a purple tie, black pants, to complete the appearance. As for feeling like one, Chiyuri told him that all he needed to do was be standoffish but super protective of Miku at all times, something he did anyway since they were kids.

Chiyuri, however, was still Daisuke's mother, and was still very frightened that he might die again. So not only did she pack Daisuke a first aid kit, protective shades, pepper spray, and a bulletproof vest, she also found it necessary to give him a full auto Glock as well. Complete with a simplified user manual attached under the barrel.

"Uh, Mom?" Daisuke asked, examining it like he would a strange toad. "I know I'm supposed to bodyguard, but do I really need to pack heat?"

"It's not enough." Chiyuri murmured within earshot. "I should've asked for a bullpup. Or even a grenade launcher."

"Whoa, whoa, Mom!" Daisuke shouted. "I think I'll be fine with what you've packed me, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"I just think this is a little bit excessive, is all." He muttered, taking a seat on the bed. "I only wanted to talk to Miku on the phone for like, ten minutes, just to see how she's doing and all."

Chiyuri took the spot next to him. "I don't a phone calls not going to work, Daisuke."

Daisuke tilted his head in confusion, forcing his mother to clarify. "I'm fairly certain Miku will be… pleasantly surprised that you're alive, just as we were. But, still won't respond to any of our calls, and even if we did, she still wouldn't believe it unless you meet her face to face. And while I think this is very, very, _very_ risky," tacking emphasis on 'risky', "It's your best option."

"And what if she wants me to leave anyway?"

"Then you can go ahead and come back home. We won't fault you for trying." Chiyuri stood up and walked towards the door. "Now get some rest, Daisuke. And good luck."

The next morning, Daisuke did a final check to make sure he had everything before his departure. In his luggage case contained his basic amenities, extra clothes, and most of his bodyguard-related inventory. His carry-on bag contained his documents, Miku's address, a can of pepper spray, and his gun, which was empty. He wasn't entirely sure why he decided to bring it in the end, but he certainly hoped it wouldn't be necessary. With that out of the way, he finally left the house and took the morning train to the Tengu Area, where Miku was currently taking residence at.

It took about twenty minutes for his ride to reach the area near Rindouji High. As for finding the specific area Miku lived at, it only took five. Partly because the locals there recognized her address as the big white mansion that was a little ways off into the distance. They had also warned him to stay away; any man who had tried to enter never quite made it back in one piece.

Daisuke seriously doubted whether Miku would be this bloodthirsty, but he was nervous for other reasons as he rang the front doorbell. How would she react once she saw him? Would he recognize her? What if she really was a man-hater and tried to eat him, or worse?!

To his disappointment, however, the person who had answered the door was a sable-haired girl in a school uniform, Rindouji's by the look of it. "Identify yourself." she demanded in a rude tone.

"Oh, I'm Daisuke Asano." he replied, offhandedly noting that the girl had something on her cheek. "Miku Izayoi's parents uh, hired me as her personal bodyguard, do you know where I can find her?"

But rather than answer his question, the girl went into a defensive stance. "Onee-sama doesn't need extra muscle. And she certainly doesn't need an ugly man like you to protect her."

 _Onee-sama? Ugly man? Sheesh. This is why I hate the idol whole industry._ "Listen," Daisuke stated, trying to sound professional as possible. " I'm just trying to do my job here, which according to this-" pausing for a moment to look at the job description. "- states that I have to accompany Izayoi Miku at all times to ensure her safety. Any objection from Miku and any related parties should be ignored in its entirety." He looked up at the girl, who was predictably seething at what she had just heard. "Between you and me, I'm not particularly enthused by this assignment either, so if we could both move along and get this over with, it would be greatly appreciated."

Daisuke attempted to move through the doorframe, only for the girl to block him off. "Get out." she snarled, trying to intimidate him into leaving. If anything, it just made her look more like an angry puppy.

"Akane-chan, is something the matter?" A familiar voice emanated from within the mansion, followed by footsteps making their way towards the door. Daisuke's nerves, realizing was about to happen, found it best to scream in fear.

Miku Izayoi yawned for what must have been the twelfth or fifteenth time that morning. Having spent the night before holding another private concert, she felt her exhaustion to be justified.

"Onee-sama, I brought breakfast for us to eat." Her brownette servant smiled, presenting a box of assorted pastries she had brought with her.

"My, they look delicious! Thank you, Daiya-chan. " Miku said before planting a kiss on the girl, causing the color of her face to turn beet-red. ""The songstress went on to get the rest of her servants to get drinks, utensils and plates. Before long, all were having an impromptu late breakfast.

"Say ah~~" Miku said as she held a forkful of Danish puff in front of her black-haired servant's mouth. The servant, Akane, got a bit of cream next to her cheek, and Miku, ever the opportunist, moved in to lick the cream off herself...

Before anything further could happen, the dreaded doorbell rang, spoiling Miku's playful mood.

"Akane-chan, be a dear and get rid of whoever's at my doorstep?" she suggested in a rather sour tone. As Akane left, Miku's exhaustion began to creep back into her body, sinking it deeper and deeper onto the couch. She did not have the energy to deal with any fans, paparazzi, or, even worse, those savage male admirer-

"Oh, I'm Daisuke Asano. Miss Izayoi's parents here uh, hired me for extra muscle. Do you know where I can find her?"

Miku's head jerked up, finding that voice very familiar. And did it just say he was Daisuke Asano?

Miku suddenly found the strength to haul herself off the couch, much to the alarm of the other girls. "Is something wrong, Onee-sama?!" One of them asked.

"Go back to eating breakfast." Miku ordered, and all three girls did as they were told without protest. With that out of the way, she resumed walking towards the front door.

"Akane-chan, is something the matter?"

"O-Onee-sama!" Akane-chan turned her attention back inside. "This man came here claiming to be your bodyguard, I was just about ready to-"

Miku pushed her out the way to get a better look at this new bodyguard, and the more she looked at him, the more convinced she was that it really was Daisuke. Sure, he wasn't much for wearing professional clothing, but that large build, tan hair, and jagged teeth were definitely him. And yet, logic and memory clearly dictated he should be a cold, mutilated corpse buried miles away from where he was standing. He couldn't be… could he….?

"Onee-sama?" Akane's words brought her back to the present.

"Go back in the kitchen and make me some tea, Akane-chan. I'll deal with this."

"Onee-sama!? But he's-"

"I said, I'll deal with this."

"I… I understand." Akane-chan's tone turned neutral, walking back inside the house like a good servant. Miku shifted her gaze back to 'Daisuke', who had thought it best to simply stand on the steps with his back turned. So Miku decided to join him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to prevent his escape.

"Hello, Izayoi Miku." 'Daisuke' tried not to squirm under her grasp. "I'm Daisuke Asano, your-"

"Bodyguard my parents hired, yes? I could hear you from all the way inside."

"Glad you understand, Mi- Miss Izayoi. I'll just be out here, your- very loyal fans don't seem to like me very-"

Daisuke tried to stand up, only for Miku's hand to force him back down."Fake or not, I don't think they'll be the least of your problems." There was an edge of steel in her voice this time. "Now tell me. Is your name really Daisuke Asano?"

"Yeah."

"What sense are you?"

"Touch."

"Who was your favorite idol?"

"I don't have one."

"Whistle your favorite song."

"Excuse me?!"

"Whistle your favorite song." Miku repeated herself. "It's what the real Daisuke would've done."

"What kind of no-win test is this?! You know I can't whistle 'Bohemian Rhapsody'! " Miku's eyes widened in realization that yes, this really was her deceased friend, sitting next to her. Who was currently rubbing his temples in a mix of despair and disbelief. "Any more tests you wanna put me through?"

"Asano-kun..." Miku's grip on Daisuke metamorphosed into an even tighter embrace. "You're alive. You're actually alive!"

"Ooff! Well, someone's finally got the memo." was all the poor guy managed to choke out.

"So, the idea to make you my defender was Adrien's parents?"

"Yeah, I don't think common sense was in their wheelhouse." Daisuke shrugged nonchalantly.

His nonchalant-ness, however, was just a screen to hide how surreal this whole scenario was to him. After having been apparently dead for almost a year, here he was, in a large, rich-person's garden, drinking tea with Miku. Who was barely fazed by the fact she was in her pajamas, or that her posse had vanished without so much a protest. And the more Daisuke looked at her, the more different she began to look. Physically, she was still the same; average height, light indigo hair, and big b- healthy chested (No, his eyes did not hover over her boobs for a few seconds! Sheesh!). Instead, it was her posture and smiling gave her an air of confidence and -arrogance?- that he had never detected before. Daisuke was going to have to ask her about that later.

"I see. Is… is everyone else-"

"They're still dead for now, Miku. Sorry."

"Daisuke, what are you saying sorry for?"

"Nothing." Daisuke mumbled, feeling a depressing air forming in the room. So he decided to ask something relatively more silly in light of the situation. "Miku… are you really a lesbian?"

The sudden change in mood nearly made Miku spat her tea out, and it took a great deal of effort for her to swallow it instead.

"A-A-Asano-kun, I swear I'm just bi! I'm not really a lesbian. " At least that explained all those times when he caught Miku blushing at Hiyori for some reason or another. "I only said that to protect myself unsavory individuals."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about men would you?" Daisuke asked innocently, causing Miku to freeze up for a bit. "Forget I said that. I… uh-"

"Daisuke, it's fine. Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually hate all men with a vengeance. I simply find most of them untrustworthy, especially after… well, I'm sure you remember what happened."

"Pretty difficult to forget, unfortunately." Daisuke quipped. "So… what about-"

"Yes, you're fine. So were Adrien and Hayato." Miku added. "But I don't think any of you guys represented the average male very well."

"Thanks. I think." Daisuke replied. There was a brief moment of silence as he tried to think of another, relatively light matter to continue the conversation with.

"Asano-kun," Miku interjected. "You mentioned there were other things you wanted to talk about. So?"

Daisuke groaned. "Sorry, Miku. I do, but it's pretty serious stuff that I'm not sure I want to ask right now."

"Then why don't you just ask me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Daisuke cocked his head in confusion.

"Well, according to these papers," Miku declared as she looked at Daisuke's papers. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard for at least a week. And besides, there's plenty I want to catch you up on for the past year. I'll be in your care!"

Oh, help. Daisuke thought as Miku's free hand dragged him inside the mansion.

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2: Once again, if you have any comments, criticisms, complaints, or questions, please leave them under Reviews.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good night!**


	3. Daisuke Nerve

**A/N: Good evening, readers, this is St. Shade, here with the third chapter for Date a Live: Two of Five. From what I can tell, it doesn't look like a hated story, so huzzah! Still, please leave a Review, it really helps to know what everyone else thinks of it.**

 **Date a Live and any related material is the property of Koshi Tachibana, Tsunako, and maybe AIC Plus+. I do not own anything except for OC Characters created for this fanfic.**

Eight Years Ago

"That's it, Adrien!" Daisuke cried, running after him with a piece of toast in his mouth. "We are never doing Sunday Night Gaming ever again!"

"Oh relax, Daisuke!" Adrien panted, trying to outpace the wrath of his friend. "If we keep running like this, we can shortcut our way to class five minutes early!"

"Wait, shortcut?" Daisuke asked as he screeched to a halt. He began to swallow his toast as he took stock of his surroundings, realizing that Adrien had managed to lure him into an alleyway. A damp, grimy, stray-infested alleyway.

"Yeah, this shortcut!" Adrien jogged back to Daisuke once he realized the chase was off."I did a few test trials here this past week, and it's so awful barely anyone comes here. Even your average thug gang wouldn't dare go in here."

"Glad you're thinking ahead, Adrien," Daisuke spoke as he swallowed the last of his toast. "But I'm pretty sure serial killers and/or Yakuza go to places like this all the time. With knives and guns, for crying out loud!"

"That's what you're here for, isn't it?" earning a glare from Daisuke. "Besides, who tries causing trouble at seven in the morning?" Unfortunately, some higher being must have eavesdropped on them, for no sooner did the blonde say that did the two boys hear voices nearby. Quickly, they scrambled for the nearest hiding spots available to them.

"You just love to jinx us, don't you?" Daisuke hissed back, only for Adrien to shush him and point towards the voices' direction. From what they could make out, the boys hadn't been spotted so far, and sounded like they were hitting on someone. Still, Daisuke thought it best that he be the one to peek his head out to see what was going on.

There were five men standing or slouching a few yards away from, all of them wearing school jackets, sunglasses, and various bandanas. So contrary to Adrien's claims, a gang of average thugs _would_ dare go in this alleyway. What they were huddled around, however, Daisuke was unable to determine, until a lock of light indigo hair caught his attention.

"Hey, Adrien. Is it just me, or do we know anyone with light indigo hair?" Daisuke whispered, grunting when two feet dug into his shoulders. Adrien's head popped up above Daisuke's, and from his better vantage point, he could make out that it belonged to a girl with the same uniform they had, too terrified to respond to her attackers' advances.

"No way," Adrien muttered as he hopped back down. "That's Miku Izayoi, the one who can sing really, really well. And she sits a few seats behind us!"

"So it really is Miku?!" Daisuke whispered. "Well, we can't just leave her here!"

Adrien vetoed Daisuke's attempt to move forward with a firm hand on his shoulder. "No we can't, but we'll have to be smart about this. Wait till their backs are turned." The blonde took a deep breath, stepped into view, and shouted, "Oooiii, Miku!" before running up to her, stunning both the gang and Daisuke with his audacity. "There you are. Come on, we're going to be late for class!"

"What's this, another brat?" snarled one with a fur coat, probably the leader from the looks of things. Once all five delinquents turned to face Adrien, Daisuke walked as quickly and quietly as he could towards them, taking extra care not to step into any nearby puddles. "Kids these days, always trying to be a her-"

Before he could finish his line of speech, though, the leader's ears picked up four bodies hitting the pavement. Turning his head in alarm, not only did he find his men lying unconscious, but another grade-schooler standing amidst the carnage. Adrien didn't leave him time to process this as he jumped onto his back and blinded him. Daisuke, not leaving the opportunity to waste, launched a salvo of nerve strikes on the leader, and he too collapsed in defeat.

"Adrien, how exactly was walking into the lion's den smart?" Daisuke groused, wiggling his fingers now that the fight was over.

"Again, this is why you're here."

"Urgh. I really should reconsider my choice in friends." He walked over and stretched his hand towards Miku, who was still as stiff as a board. "Uh… huh. You think we freaked her out?"

Adrien leaned towards Miku, extending his own hand towards Miku. "Please don't be afraid, Miss Izayoi. I admit, me and my companion are somewhat frightening, but I solemnly swear no harm will approach you for as long as we live."

"What's with the flowery declaration of protection?" his compatriot inquired. "But yeah, we won't bite. Now can we please just get out of here and be late for class already? Pretty please?"

Miku's eyes flickered between Adrien and Daisuke for a few tense seconds. But eventually, she accepted their hands, letting them pull her off ground level. As the three of them walked out of the alleyway and into somewhere safer, she finally found the will to speak.

"You're that weird rich kid and his pet croco-wolf everyone talks about, right?" Adrien merely chuckled while Daisuke blanched at how awful his moniker was. Why a croco-wolf?!

"We- we do have names you know." Daisuke muttered once he recovered. " I'm Asano Daisuke, and the weird rich kid you spoke of is Lemaire Adrien."

"Well, thanks for saving me."

"Please, think nothing of it." Adrien replied as they approached the school gates.

Present Day

"Asano-kun." Daisuke felt a light tap on his arm.

"Get up, Asano-kun. " Another tap, this time on his head.

"Rrr… five more minutes, Mom."

"Guess I have no choice then." Daisuke's ears picked up a very deep breath, followed by the most ear-splitting sound ever conceptualized in human history. " _Weeah arrru leevv ean a_ -"

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Daisuke shrieked as he jumped out of bed. Once the rookie bodyguard had cleaned his ears of the cacophony, he still needed things to process. Only until he noticed the mansion, Miku's school uniform, and the time did he realize why he had woken up so rudely. "Oh. Miku, I know you have school and all, but did you really need to wake me up with horrid, horrid Engurish?"

"Good morning to you, too, Asano-kun." Miku replied as she handed a donut to Daisuke. She had decided to be nice and offer the guest bedroom, and had even brought breakfast for him. Miku was pretty sure the pastries still tasted good, even after a night in the fridge.

"Thank you." Daisuke graciously accepted the donut and began eating. "Do you have any milk?"

"Yes, but first, what are some out-in-public rules I told you about last night?"

"Keep a minimum distance of five yards, have little to no eye contact, speak little and speak English, and don't do anything else that can be construed as shippy material. Right?"

"Close enough."

"Fantastic. Can I please have my milk now?" Miku rolled her eyes, but she left the room without so much a word.

Which left Daisuke plenty of time to smack himself upside the head for letting yesterday's joy overshadowing something very wrong with Miku. The most visual clue being that her pupils were white instead of black. It was an easy thing to miss, which might've explained why her parents didn't mention something like that to him, but still. Daisuke added it to a written list of things he needed to ask Miku in private.

Also, if he hadn't known better, now Miku was acting like Adrien: confident, controlled, and maybe a little too cocky. A far cry from the reserved, quiet Miku who need a little coaxing from the other three to get on stage. And then there was that smile of hers, the smile one makes when they have a trump card still in their hand. Not that there was anything bad about it, per se, he just, just. It would take some getting used to is all.

Miku set a glass of milk on his bedside table.

Well, at least Miku was still being nice to him. That had to count for something, right?

The morning walk to Rindouji was actually fairly pleasant; not too hot, not too cold, and lots of cloud cover to keep the sun from beating down on them. Daisuke, per orders, was about five to six yards behind Miku, and was rather enjoying the calm, cool morning air. At least, before her loyal fans from yesterday came running towards their goddess. Recalling how irritating (but somewhat reasonable) the brown-haired girl was to him, Daisuke thought it best to bump hist distance to seven yards. Only for the exact same girl to glance bank, spot him, and yelp in shock. Good. Grief.

"O-Onee-sama. Isn't he that man from yesterday? What's he doing here?!" Unfortunately, said girl just had to be the first to blow the whistle on him, alerting the other fanatics.

"D-Do not mistake that thing for a man." Miku blubbed, faux collapsing onto a sable-haired girl's arms for support. Daisuke swore he saw an expression of ecstasy on the lucky dog before her idol whipped her around and shook her by the arms.

"It's a monster! An unholy spawn from a werewolf and a crocodile! Last night it managed to break in and gorge itself on my bed, and no matter what I said or sung to it, that thing wouldn't listen! It just cackled at me with its ugly teeth glistening in the moon! Like that! "

Miku's hand shot out in the general direction of Daisuke, who was more entertained than offended by her overblown portrayal of him. But apparently, it was enough for Miku's posse to interpret his giggling fit into something far, far more sinister.

"Kyyaahhh!"

"It's true! Those teeth definitely belong to a croco-wolf!"

"I can't believe I thought you were just a man!" said the brunette. "Don't worry, Onee-sama, I'll-"

A quick snarl from Daisuke made the girl to simply yelp and glom onto Miku. The latter's expression flickered with joy for a bit before it snapped back to irritation.

"Don't stress yourself, Akane-chan. I'll deal with it. The creature's a nuisance, not a threat. But until I get rid of it, I'm afraid we'll have to have tea somewhere else. Now get out of here before he thinks you're tasty."

Please tell me they aren't all this suggestive, Daisuke thought, noticing that the posse's pace had quadrupled into a near run.

It took half of the school day for Izayoi Miku to start regretting several life choices she had made over the past year. The first of which being that she had instinctively called her newly undeceased friend a croco-wolf, a name he completely, absolutely detested.

For as long as Miku had known Daisuke Asano, he had long accepted that others found him scary mostly due to his jagged teeth. Miku didn't really think it was that scary. Still, it had kept her servants from finding out the truth. She and Daisuke were simply best friends talking to each other again, nothing more, nothing less. Why did she need to add that last part, again?

She also regretted ordering Daisuke to speak in English. Surprisingly (or maybe not, since he grew up with a foreigner), he was actually pretty fluent, even if his words reeked of acid whenever it was in use. And Americans, to her knowledge, weren't as invested in the lives of their stars as much compared to the Japanese. It would've been relatively easy for him to pass as one... if Akane-chan hadn't heard him speak perfect Japanese the day before. Thus, it was rather difficult to convince her servants that Daisuke was really an American-born citizen who only knew the bare minimum.

Yet another life choice she was starting to regret, for this situation only at least, was her well known hatred of men. Daisuke, staying true to form, sat on a chair that was relatively far from where she was sitting, giving the girls closest to him the heebie-jeebies. Sadly for Daisuke, this didn't leave him with much to do, and he was already looking bored after the first teacher left. Occasionally, she would catch him dozing off for a few minutes before waking up and remembering he had to be vigilant. Miku simply rolled her eyes, but she allowed it, partially because Rindouji was pretty safe territory on its own.

But perhaps the biggest regret, as well as the most understandable, was that she wasn't quite human anymore, especially compared to the other senses. Daisuke was going to find out sooner or later. What Miku really needed to figure out was the best way to tell him without freaking him out too badly.

Halfway into her fourth class, however, Daisuke had noticed something out the window. He was standing up when Miku decided to check in on him.

"And where might you be going, bodyguard?"

Daisuke promptly took a moment to respond in English. " _Lady, I just need to stretch and take a piss. Plus, there's about three unsavory men outside that need to be disposed of. I know how much you despise unsavory men._ " Rina, the black-haired servant, took it upon herself to translate for her.

The idol grimaced at the first bit. "Don't bother. As much I despise them, those gorillas won't try to harm me here."

" _Don't bother with the piss or?- oop, they're harassing a pair of really cute girls that belong to Rindouji_."

"Onee-sama, please!" Junko, the blonde-haired girl next to her, hissed." Anything to get rid of that croco-wolf!"

Miku heaved a dramatic sigh and glared at Daisuke. "Just be quick about it."

" _Hey, there you are!_ " Daisuke shouted into the alleyway, making all who were present turn their surprised heads in his direction. " _Man, what are you girls doing with these punks, slacking off again?_ " He asked, putting himself between the girls and their harassers. " _Come on, class is about to start in 10 minutes!_ "

"Oi, jerk." One of the punks hands latched onto his jacket. Daisuke didn't bother memorizing the guy's distinct traits, choosing to mark him as Punk No.1 instead. "Nice clothes for a tough guy."

"Whoof, someone doesn't brush their teeth." Daisuke replied, getting his pointer fingers ready. "Or wash their hands for that matter. Please kindly remove them from my suit before you stain it."

"Don't get cocky you-" Before Punk No. 1 could finish his sentence, Daisuke's fingers jammed themselves into his sides and thighs. Involuntarily, the punk's hands lost their grip, and his right leg gave out from under him. Making it the perfect set-up for Daisuke to grab his head and slam it onto his knee, leaving the unfortunate victim sprawling on the ground.

Daisuke, on his part, simply dusted his pants off and smiled at the other two, exposing his jagged teeth. " _Can we move along now?_ "

Admirably, one of two punks left standing tried running at him, cocking his fist back as he did so. Daisuke responded by palming it before it was fully thrown, then using his other hand to strike at his exposed neck. Punk No. 2 collapsed to the ground, and found it very difficult to get back up.

Punk No. 3, thankfully, was more sensible compared to others, simply choosing to back off and collect his fallen nakama. "We'll remember this!" he cried as he carried his brethren in retreat.

" _You'd better!_ " Daisuke shouted after him. " _Maybe it'll teach you not to harass cute girls!_ " The rookie bodyguard smirked as Punk No.3 ran out of breath as he rounded the corner. Satisfied, he turned around, expecting the girls to still be there. " _thugs are gone now, hurry back-_ "

"So cool! Thanks for saving us!"

"Hey, do you mind if I take a picture?"

Instead, they had wrapped their arms around his, and were not as intimidated or hostile compared to the girls Miku was around. Maybe not everyone at Rindouji was such a Miku-loving fanatic!

" _Alright then. But let's go back to class first._ "

Daisuke wasn't exactly sure why Miku looked irritated as he tailed her back to house. He hadn't broken from character the whole day. And he certainly hadn't lied or sounded like she was lying to her when he left Rindouji to get those two girls back inside.

"You're the worst bodyguard ever." Miku remarked as soon as she flopped herself onto the couch. The repliant could only sit down and stare at her as the idol whipped her phone out.

"I'm only a rookie, Miku. But why do you say-"

Miku shoved her phone into his lap, with the screen displaying selfies of the two girls and him on social media. Again, Daisuke simply stared.

"Yeah. Didn't I let you know that ahead of time? " Miku's face turned beet red at that.

"M-Moron."

"You don't suppose…"

"No, no. Miku obviously hates him, as she does all men."

"True, but…"

"Kannazuki, is something the matter?"

"Commander… we may have a problem."

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2: School semester started a while ago, so I figured I'd belt something out before things get too overwhelming.**

 **Once again, if you have any comments, criticisms, complaints, or questions, please leave them under Reviews.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good night!**


	4. Miku Truth

**A/N:*checks the last time I made an upload* Aw geez, is this late for an upload. And so are my other works for that matter...**

 **Good evening, readers, this is St. Shade, here with another chapter of Date a Live: Two of Five. No, this fic is not dead, but I am considering a bit of a reboot depending on the kind of reviews I get. But enough with me rambling.**

 **Date a Live and any related material is the property of Koshi Tachibana, Tsunako, and maybe AIC Plus+. I do not own anything except for OC Characters created for this fanfic.**

Miku instinctively rubbed her temple with a grimace as she looked at the lump of sheets on her couch. Yesterday had been her last secret concert on her schedule, and she had already requested (i.e. brainwashed) her agent for a long, long break from the stage. Which finally gave her time to properly collect events and thoughts in peace. Said collection, however, wasn't boding well.

For the most part, the idol was still a bit euphoric over the fact Daisuke came back from the grave, but she still had no idea how to explain to him what happened since he was away. Or how she was supposed to get the gumption needed to do so. On an emotional standpoint, this was kind of ridiculous; they had been friends for over seven- no, eight- years, and it was going to take something catastrophic to break it now. But logically? Getting turned into a Spirit and losing part of your memories sure as heck qualified as 'catastrophic.'

"Good morning, Asano-kun."

"Mrrgg… not as far as I'm concerned."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, Miku, it's not so much wrong as it is plain depressing. See, I'm well aware of your reservations with men, but how exactly are women supposed to be any better?"

The night before, Daisuke did his assigned job as private security to Izayoi Miku, putting him in the crossfire of about a million fans, all female (bar the occasional crossdressing weasel) and all very, very rabid. Most of them he was able to scare away with a quick flash of his fangs, but as for others?

"BECAUSE REGARDLESS OF GENDER, ANY SANE PERSON SHOULD NOT BE BRINGING KNIVES, CHLOROFORM RAGS, AND DUCT TAPE TO A FRICKIN CONCERT!"

There were enough to warrant a sudden and loud outburst from the rookie bodyguard, muffled by and inflating the thick sheets over his head. Still, it was enough to leave his charge without an eloquent response. "Eh-hehhh…"

The covers deflated. "Sorry, Miku. Guess the stress of being a bodyguard's already nailed a spike in my head."

"I see. Well, would a cup of melon milk tea help?"

The sound of the green concoction sloshing in the cup caused the lump to perk up. "Yes, please," he murmured, hand stretching blindly for the prize.

It was almost within grasp when a sudden flash of inspiration caused Miku to pull a sinister idea on him. "You're almost there- a little to the right-"

Daisuke's hand blindly complied, but felt a… different sort of melon.

"Grk! Asannoo-kun…"

"EEP!" The hand shot up and away from her, as did the rest of its owners' body.

"WRONG MELON." Miku glowered.

"Spare my worthless life?" Daisuke pleaded.

Miku simply jerked forward, spooking the rookie bodyguard to curl up into a weird cross between a fetal position and raising his hands in surrender. But rather than keep up the momentum, the idol froze, whipped her phone out, and started snapping pictures in one swift motion. By the time Daisuke realized what had happened, the amount of photos she had snapped were already quite substantial.

"You. Tricked me." he managed to grit out between his teeth. Miku's ever so sensible response was to flash a victory sign and cackle.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you thought I'd be that cliche! Besides, this isn't the first time you've pulled stuff like this before!"

The rookie bodyguard's response was simply to correct his fetal position and brush the guilty hand on the sofa. "In my defense, that move was strictly for diversion purposes during combat. Second, do not remind me of all the times when… you got caught in the crossfire, it makes me feel a little scummy."

There was a brief moment of silence before Daisuke resumed. "So, can I have my drink, please?"

Shido Itsuka yawned for what must have been the third time today on his desk. "Geez… even when I'm on break I can't take it easy..."

"Shhhiddddooo!" Tohka yelled as she ran to him. "What's a Raiju, Shido?"

"It's a type of made-up monster that looks like a wolf and made out of lightning." Shido quickly answered, then blinked. "Why?"

"Well, everyone at school today keeps talking about a raiju, and-"

"Hey Shido!" Hiroto Tonomachi bolted into the classroom, slamming his palm on Shido's desk for emphasis. "Did you hear about the Raiju Yanki?!"

"Gah!" Shido Itsuka yelped, jumping out of his seat. He was helped by Tohka back into his seat, then turned to his friend with an irked expression. "What the heck? Did something happen while we were away?"

"Yeah." Ai chimed in, Mai and Mii close behind her. " Some of local delinquents decided to pay a visit to Rindouji Private Women's Academy while the rest of us were on the school trip!"

"But then they ran into this scary guy with fangs in a suit who beat them around senseless. And apparently all it took was one hit! " Mai added.

"That's so lame!" Mii concluded as per the norm.

"Scary right?!" Hiroto turned back to Shido. "You think this guy's part of the Yakuza or something?"

"Mrrgghhhlle..." Daisuke groaned behind his hands. The pair of tissues stuffed between his ears were useless against the thick Engrish sounds permeating the background. "I swear I only wanted a truce, not a rave."

"Care to explain, Daisuke Asano?" Miku asked, a little bemused by the scenario that was unfolding. Said scenario involved a good majority of the students either nodding their heads or outright singing along to another song by Billy Joel, none more so loudly than Akane Morisato. And for some odd reason, none of the faculty had shown up to deal with the commotion. Which meant nobody else was watching the idol gently patting her bodyguard on the shoulder.

"Well," Daisuke replied. "After you went to bathroom during lunch, every girl in range suddenly looked like they wanted my head on a spit. And then your little posse went a step further and straight-up accused me of, and I'm paraphrasing here, 'putting Onee-sama on a leash.'"

Miku's bemusement turned to annoyance. "Seriously?"

"In fairness, it _is_ an all girls' school. Besides, I actually managed to argue my way out this time. So, first they thought I was into your music, so I gave them my MP3 (thanks for holding onto it and my hoodie by the way), explaining where and when the music was from, and getting a handful hooked. Then someone suggested I was into your body, so I had to launch into this spiel about the 3B Platinum Ratio for Women. I also threw in a few tidbits about how D-plus cup breasts were backbreaking, impractical, and my personal theory that they ought to be classified as a tool for assassination."

"Why do I get the distinct impression that the body part of it is actually what you believe in?"

"Because fifty percent of it is?"

"Screw you!"

"Fair enough, now where- ah. Most of them got so confused by my spiel they just decided to accept the truth. But then Akane's last shot was about you 'possibly-" Daisuke said as he added air quotes for emphasis, "-into charming, but controlling bad boys'. So I ended up refuting that by pointing out I wasn't into drugs or violence, then saying that if you were into jerks like that, I'd take it as a bad sign. It was so obvious she was grasping at straws at that point, the other girls conked her in the head and forced her to apologize for harrassing me."

"Akane actually thought I was into bad boys." Miku deadpanned. "Honestly, that girl..."

"I know right? Once that was all over, they decided to wait until after school to listen, but- " Daisuke broke a sweat to the ambient singing in the background. "- I didn't think it would be _this_ popular."

"I think it's more curiosity than popularity." Miku said as she stood up. "Come on."

Daisuke blinked in confusion for a bit before the realization hit him. "Oh yeah. You have practice at the stadium tonight, right?"

The idol nodded. "And there's also something I need to talk about on the way too…"

"So in short," The rookie bodyguard stated as he stress-sipped his fourth melon smoothie of the day, "you're asking me to quit. Can I please voice how seriously ill-headed that-"

"Not officially, Asano-kun," Miku interrupted the rookie bodyguard. " But I think you're taking the whole 'being my bodyguard thing' a little too seriously."

"Miku, I just listed off every single thing that gives me plenty of good reason to be serious! "

"But that's not entirely it, is it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that ever since you came back, you've taken the fact that you and the others have been dead suspiciously well. And don't bother saying you've grieved before you came here, it took me three months for me to do that. You, on the other hand, have been alive for barely a week. Which of course, leads me to one conclusion; you've been trying to bury this whole mess, haven't you?"

For a second, Daisuke considered lying. But then he thought better of it, slurped down the last of his drink and simply asked, "Can you blame me?"

"No, but you can't keep bottling it all up like this. What's wrong?"

The rookie bodyguard sighed, letting the straw flop lazily between his teeth. "Nothing makes sense anymore. From my perspective, life was relatively normal about a week ago. You know, aside from aside from biannual mercenary attacks and the usual Ikebukuro shenanigans, but certainly nothing too out of left field. And your career was… well."

Daisuke took a moment to glance over at Miku, whose expression was twisted in a ugly grimace. Best not to dwell on that little tidbit any more than necessary.

"Then I wake up in a hospital the day after, everyone tells me I'm supposed to be dead, and there's a severe possibility that the others are dead too. And the reason I'm saying possibility is that even though our bloodied bodies were recovered, I'm here drinking melon milk tea. And now I'm a bodyguard to one of the most famous mystery idols in Japan, even though I have no experience being a bodyguard in the first place." The rookie bodyguard's volume lowered. "That's kinda why I've been actively ignoring the stranger things you've done lately as well; any more curveballs and I think my sanity's gonna go bye-bye realll fast."

Miku paused a bit as she sat herself on a nearby bench. "I...see, what kind of strange things?"

"White pupils, you getting your singing voice back, and maybe a couple of little things here and there at Rindouji." Daisuke clarified. Then a horrible thought flashed in his head. "It doesn't involve any killing or criminal activity does it?"

"No, but… are you sure you don't want to know?"

Then it hit him. "Hang on. That's why you wanted me to take a short break?"

"You did say your sanity's starting to break, so…"

The rookie bodyguard spat his straw out, tossing it and the cup in the nearby bin as he plopped himself next to his charge. "I retract my earlier statement and sanity's overrated anyway. How bad is it?"

Miku turned her head to the afternoon sky, then took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"... do you remember that speech you gave me on the definition of monsters?"

" How could I not? That was the day you decided to hang around me and Adrien." And also the day Daisuke freaked out over her safety, he mentally added.

"What was the definition again?"

"Monsters were self-centered, powerful creatures that destroy everything in the way, but-" Daisuke raised a finger. "- before you start saying that's what you've turned into over the last year, I would like to point out three things. One, I was a very angsty kid trying to scare you off when I said that. Two, I've had to revise that definition several times over the last seven years-"

"Eight, actually."

"-right, I keep forgetting I've … blech." he muttered. " And three, it takes time and info for me to determine whether someone is a monster, the latter of which I am very, very lacking in. So why don't you just fill me in on what happened after you ran away?"

The idol's head turned to the pavement. "It was about a month after you died, and I remember standing on the edge of this apartment building, deciding whether or not I should jump off. But then everything turned white, and this voice offered me this crystal, saying it would give me my voice back. In hindsight, I should have just asked what the consequences were or if this gift could bring you guys back, but I-"

"You were too buried in grief to think straight, right?" Daisuke finished for her.

Miku nodded softly."And it worked; not only gave me my voice back, I could do so much more than that. I could fly, create shields, use any powers related to sound, and summon this giant concert organ, for some reason. Oh, and fun fact, it turns out spacequakes are caused by other beings called Spirits, which was what crystal turned me into, apparently.

Then after that, it wiped parts of my memory, and for a while, I thought I was just a normal girl who got screwed over by that man, and I let it sour me. I couldn't remember that all men weren't jerks, that I still had a home, or that the real reason I lost my voice was also because-"

The idol struggled as she began to recall the auto accident, so Daisuke quickly cut her off with a hand on the shoulder. Then something odd occurred to him. "So how come you remembered me when I was at your front porch?"

There was a slight blush in the idols cheeks this time. "I can't explain it, but it was like some switch flipped once I saw you. I didn't realize it until a few days later because I… was just so happy you came back."

Daisuke nodded, but then a horrible thought occurred to him. "Miku… you didn't happen to accidentally kill-"

"What?! No!" The idol loudly responded. "And before you move down the list, I didn't commit any crimes using these powers, either! Honestly, the worst things I've done is use them to get small stuff for free and … cheat in school a little, but that's all, I promise you!"

"Even if what you're saying is true, what about the spacequakes?!" Daisuke shot back.

"I can control how and when they happen!" Miku replied heatedly. "They only happen when I travel between this world and… wherever world Spirits came from, so I managed to keep the spacequakes far away from where people normally would be! Look, I'll prove it!"

Miku's eyes furiously darted around, presumably checking for potential witnesses. Once she was sure, the idol stood up, walked a few feet away from the bench, and- started glowing fuschia?-before uttering:

" **Shaddai El Chai.** "

That prompted a bright flash to envelop her, forcing Daisuke to shield his eyes. Eventually, the light died down and the rookie bodyguard could see again, and exactly what he saw next was… downright radiant.

Miku was wearing white leggings and a rather lovely looking yellow dress with a few accents of indigo, adorned with lily flowers, white feathery lookalikes, and large bow tied in the back. A gold moon was placed around her hair clip, more lillies and a feather trailing behind it. And to finish it all off, yellow shoes and a choker, each adorning a lily.

Daisuke was about to comment on how nice Miku's dress was when she suddenly shot herself skywards and out of sight. A few minutes later, alarms for yet another spacequake rang out, prompting him to reflexively find cover before remembering this was all under Miku's control. A fact further reinforced when the spacequake was barely visible against the afternoon sky. Not long after, the cause of it floated down, giving him an anxious look. There was only one thing the rookie bodyguard could say after that.

"I believe you for now."

Miku's body sagged with relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Now, I know you still have questions-"

Daisuke raised his hands in a time-out signal."Yes, I do, but I think it would be a good idea to stick a cork in it for now. Unless, of course, you want to elaborate on that cheating-"

"No better time to start practicing!" the idol blurted as she began walking to the stadium's entrance, her chuckling bodyguard close behind.

"That's a very nice outfit, by the way." he spoke when he was done.

"Thank you, Asano-kun."

 **FIN**

 **A/N 2: And thank goodness for Spring Break.**

 **Once again, if you have any comments, criticisms, complaints, or questions, please leave them under Reviews.**

 **In the meantime, this is St. Shade, signing off. Good night!**


End file.
